Miracle
by Silverarte
Summary: A crazy day fit with finally finding out the miracle of a promise that was once given by a loved one.


_One shot out of response to the beautiful reviews I got on the first one. I loved the fact that you all told me you enjoyed it, so now I'm going to try this one to see how it works. Let me know! _

_Disclaimer: Don't' own em…not lucky enough…_

Miracles….Memories

"_Torch of spirit sought through five_

_Drinking strength from immortal fire_

_The darkest prison sheds the light_

_Churning beneath a swirl of salt. _

_Burning within a throne of rock_

_Floating amongst the eyes of ages…"_

"_Unmoored in the stream of the sky!" A bubbly peal of laughter filled the room as a young girl clapped her hands in delight. This was her favorite poem, something that she always looked forward to when grandpa came home. It was the best and greatest thing she could pray for. The attention and love she got from her grandpa seemed to match that of her beloved parents and little Mia could do nothing but smile on such a beautiful day. _

_"Again Grandpa? I like that poem!" She smiled, clapping happily in her seat as she smiled up at the elderly man._

_Dr. Koji shook his graying head and smiled kindly at the little bundle of joy that his son and daughter-in-law gave to them all, "Not now Mia. That's the fifth time, and I think you already know it by heart, you little goof."_

_"Aww…alright," She sighed, giving a playful pout up at him. She loved it when he visited, "So, how long are you going to be here, grandpa? When you come over, I'm never alone!"_

_He smiled at her and rubbed the top of her head, "Well, I'll be here for the week at least. France is a lovely place this time of year, after all."_

_Dr. Koji understood why she wanted him to stay, yet he also knew that he couldn't interfere with her parents just yet. They needed to raise their child, and he wasn't about to take that joy from them. Smiling, he shook his head, "So, how about lunch? It's a miracle you don't get fat from all you eat!"_

_"YEA...wait…HEY!" She glared up at him, trying not grin.

* * *

_

'_A Miracle…huh?'_ Mia woke, snapping from her dream when she heard another loud yell in the house. Smiling slightly to herself, she shook her head. She knew that a fight was about to break out, and if anything was to remain unbroken, she had to make sure of it herself.

"Right when I was having a nice nap too. I never get those," Still, she rose from her bed and began to travel down the stairs to see what it was the guys now decided was wrong.

"Come on Cye! Let me in! I want a snack!" Kento voiced his usual complaint from the doorway of the kitchen. Cye, giving him a warning glare, held a spatula in hand, awaiting Kento's next attempt to steal some of the food. Cye smiled to himself, knowing that this was usual from his stockier friend…but enough was enough, and he wanted to get dinner done.

"No, Kento. You can wait for dinner. It isn't that long of a wait," Cye returned to stirring just as Mia peaked in.

"What's going on, guys?" She asked, a grin already spreading along her face as she noticed the ever deadly spatula and Kento's wistful gaze. Shaking her head, she waited what she knew would happen next.

"Well, Mi. It's simple…I came in for a little snack, when Cye here decided to get vicious, I was innocent!" Kento gave her his most innocent look that he could muster as a voice behind them spoke up.

"Innocent, my foot. You were in here to try to eat an early dinner…there is no snack for you, Kento," Cye said, leaning against the stove behind Mia, oven mitt in hand at his side. Mia raised an eyebrow, and then grinned slightly, looking between each of the two boys incredulously.

Kento gave a puppy face as Cye pointed to the door like an irate mother does to her child. It didn't help matters much that the apron he wore was her favorite. A bit frilly at the sleeves, long, and tied in the back. Breaking up in giggles, she just turned around and headed out the door as Kento and Cye just stared at her, then each other.

"What's gotten into her, mate?" Cye asked, forgetting all about the reason for the fight. Clueless as a button, he just shook his head.

"You know, good question man, good question," Kento reached forward and snatched up a bit of the food right as Cye reached with the spatula again and smacked his hand.

"OW!"

* * *

_Mia, now eight years old, began to jump along the river bend, hoping along the rocks as if she were a little frog. Watching her closely were her parents, who had the day off. Smiling, her mother called out, "Mia! Careful dear! Don't fall!"_

_"I won't Mamma! I just want to see all the fish!" She laughed, waving her hat above her head as her parents chuckled at the happy little girl. _

_Mia kneeled down, watching the slick bodies of the fish flash by, the glistening water adding an almost magical touch to the little girl as she smiled happily. Behind her, her father walked forward to lean over the rock that she was on, "Come on, dear. Let's head back home, alright?"_

_"Alright, Papa. Let's go!" Mia smiled, hopping up to fast, slipping on the wet rocks and falling into the shallow water. A large splash was heard as Mia's sharp cry of shock and scare came up as her father quickly leaned forward and wisked her out of the water._

_"Mia!" Her mother came up, holding her jacket out to wrap up the little girl as her father held her close._

_Laughing, Mr. Koji just shook his head and held her, smiling down at the girl that was now sopping wet and covered in a giant jacket, "Mia, It's a miracle that you didn't just get hurt. Let's get you inside where it's dry…"

* * *

_

Mia looked about the house to locate the rest of the occupants. Yulie was at home with his mother, so Mia didn't have to worry about him. Kento and Cye were still having it out in the kitchen, "So where are the others?" She asked herself.

"Hmm…" She looked into the dinning room and various other rooms as she did her customary check. Walking down to the living room, she spotted a familiar peak of blue hair. Peaking around the side, walking softly, she walked up to where Rowan was reading. He seemed oblivious to the world, so she leaned over and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi…OMPF!" a hand snaked it's way up and around her arm, pulling her over the now grinning young man as she landed in a heap right next to him. Rowen put his book to the side, laughing, "Now, why were you trying to sneak up on me, Mi? That wasn't nice!"

He could only laugh as she lifted her head up to glare at him, and then began to laugh with him, "Ok, Ro. You got me."

"Yup. I know I did!" He grinned again, mischievously as his midnight blue eyes began to dance with mirth. It became obvious that he had been lying in wait to pull the prank, and the fact that she was sprawled on the couch, over his lap was just a little too funny to him, "Looks like I caught meh a lady!"

"Let me up, Rowen! Come on!" Mia laughed, trying to get up from the point she had fallen. His arms were on her back and his fingers merciless as he tickled her sides. Bubbly peals of laughter came from her as she began to squirm violently to escape.

"I don't know…you did take my pixie stixs today…so…" He grinned as he picked up the pace, when he finally stopped. "Ok, I'll stop."

With that, he lifted his arms, causing the surprised girl to fall to the floor with a loud, "OMPF!"

"Rowen, you…are...a…jerk!" She looked up at him, still laughing a bit as she shook his head. He merely gave her that grin again and shrugged, leaning back with his hands behind his head, looking rather pleased with himself. Mia stood up and shook herself off as she gave him one of her looks that were meant to mean 'Don't do that' and for him never too. They never worked. Gathering herself together, she patted his shoulder and turned to walk to another room, his soft chuckles following her as she exited.

* * *

Mia rounded the corner to the hall, having caught her breath. Walking forward, the front door slammed open to reveal a rather harried looking blond, "Sage? You alright?"

Sage looked up from his thoughts, a tad startled as his frown turned to a small smile meant to reassure, "Yea, Mia. I'm fine. Just a bit frustrated…"

She raised an eyebrow at that. This guy was the king of calm, he never lost his cool, yet here he was, obviously storming on about something or another, so she shook her head, "What is it?"

"It's stupid…My fault anyways…should have checked the calendar," he mumbled to himself, for the most part. Shrugging, he removed his shoes and began to walk to the stairs, which she stood at. She tapped her foot, refusing to move until the complaint was voiced. Mia gave Sage a knowing look, and remained stubborn as he looked at her and sighed.

"Alright…Look. I promised a girl that I would be at the Sakura Café at 2pm. Which was fine…but then, on my way, I got mobbed by a train of other females. I swear! It never ends…anyways, I was late, and she was mad…I got slapped….that's about it," He said gently, shaking his head as he got the weight off his chest. His violet gaze was met by the blue of her own as she reached over and patted his arm.

"It'll be alright, Sage. Nothing to worry about. I don't think you can help getting mobbed by every hot blooded female that comes you way," Mia began to tease, to ease some of the tension, "Anyways, go relax. K? We are probably going to have dinner soon, so I really wouldn't worry to much as it is."

"Sure. Thanks Mi…for listening." Sage gave one of his award winning smiles, and went up the stairs to the room he and Rowen shared.

"Sure Sage, anytime," She said softly, then rubbed the back of her head. Shaking it slightly, somehow she knew that the rest of the night was going to be a long one.

* * *

Mia had one more person to find before dinner time, which, judging by the smells and the louder complaints in the kitchen from a certain hungry fellow; was going to be soon. Glancing around, she walked outside into the fresh cool air of the evening sunset. Looking about, she caught a glimpse of a white hide, and walked forward to investigate.

Immediately, a smile crossed her face. White blaze was on the ground, Ryo using him as a pillow. The raven haired boy seemed rather content to be relaxing in the cool night air as she walked over to sit beside him, "Hey, Ryo."

"Hey Mia…" He said quietly, not bothering to stir from his position, but opening his brilliant eyes to focus on her face, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to come outside and relax for a while before dinner," She smiled a bit, looking at him with a small nod.

Smiling to himself, he motioned for her to sit next to him, which she readily complied. Watching the sunset, neither really spoke as he reached over and pulled her to a laying down position. Her head rested gently upon his stomach, "I'll be your pillow for now."

He grinned at her as she flashed a grateful smile at him, and then turned her head to enjoy the weather. It was just so nice right then. Nothing to bother any of them, no wars or dynasty to fight…it truly was the peace her family deserved. She drifted to sleep, silently watching and remembering the beautiful colors of the night's beginning as she dreamed up another old memory…one that was long ago buried in the back of her mind. She trembled slightly; whimpering a bit as it began, drawing a concerned gaze from Ryo as he lifted his head to look at the sleeping woman.

* * *

_An eleven-year old Mia woke up in a hospital, machines blinking and beeping all around as she fought off the daze and hurt that she felt. She tried hard to remember, to remember what had happened. Something serious had to have…since she was only out with her Mom and Dad for a supper and movie at her request. They had given into her want…and the evening was supposed to be fun filled. But…where were they?_

_"M…om?...Papa?..." The pitiful child tried to speak out; drawing the attention of a kindly face she knew and loved. He grandfather stood above her, soothing her with words as he told her that it would be alright._

_"Where are…momma…and…papa…?" She asked, dazed. The elderly man cringed, looking at her with a feeling akin to almost pity but definitely sadness._

_"Mia, honey. You were in a car crash while you and your parents were out…they…they have gone to sleep for a long time…and won't be in to see you just yet…" He tried not to sob, trying to will something into the young sick girl in front of him._

_Shock filled her eyes as she began to wake up more, becoming released from the sedatives that had kept her down during her injuries, "They aren't coming back…are they grandpa…"_

_She asked it more as a statement as she let the facts come into her mind. The man nodded sadly, and placed his hands on the smaller ones that were hers. She was truly a pitiful sight, IV tube in her arms, hooked up to life support. He could see the terrible sadness in her eyes…the longing to cry out. She wanted nothing more the to yell and scream…yet instead…silent tears poured down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, cursing the fate that separated her and her parents._

_Dr. Koji leaned forward once more and smiled slightly, "You know, you will be living with me now. I'll make sure that nothing ever happens like that again."_

_Mia nodded a bit, looking to her grandfather again, who gave her the support that she knew she would need. Her memories began to resurface as she recalled the crash in all it's brutality; she knew it all to be true._

_"You know Mia, it's a miracle you are still alive. And I'm glad that you are…cause I don't want my little granddaughter gone just yet," he smiled at her kindly, tilting his head to the side._

_Mia smiled, sadly, but it was still there as she nodded sleepily, "Grand...pa? Can you say…the poem? Please..?"_

_Dr. Koji nodded, and sat down as he began to utter the words, "Torch of Spirit…sought through five…"

* * *

_

"Mia….Mia, wake up. It's just a bad dream…come on," A familiar voice brought her out of the dream world once more as she looked up suddenly into tiger-blue eyes.

"Ryo…?" She asked, beginning to sit up from his lap as he held a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His eyes held knowledge that he knew that something was bothering her as she shook her head, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to worry you. It was just a bad dream…a very bad dream…"

"No problem, Mia. You just take it easy. It's probably just stress," he gave a charming smile, hiding no emotion or the fact that she did have him worried, "Anyways, isn't it dinner time?"

Mia chuckled a bit and nodded, "Yea, it is. Let's go."

Standing up, she smiled slightly as she made her way towards the house, closely followed by the young man.

* * *

_"Why did they leave…? I just don't understand this at all…why did they leave?" Mia asked her grandfather, who was patiently watching over her as she walked around the house, newly released from the hospital, "They shouldn't have died and gone! It should have been me!" _

_Mia began to cry anew as Dr. Koji swept her up in his arms and held her close. Drawing her over to a chair, he sat down, her in his lap, "You know, Mia. Sometimes these things happen without anyone's want or permission. It will always hurt…but never think that you should have taken their place. They would have been lost without you, and it isn't fair to ask that of them."_

_She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, trying her hardest not to let them flow anymore. The doctor smiled and wiped away some of the strays, "You just need to know this. You were their blessing, their longed-for child. That is the name sake that you bear in your name. Their love for you is eternal, no matter where they go…and the same goes for me. Carry us in your heart forever, and nothing can ever take that away from you."_

_She nodded at him, listening as she heard these words from him. He nodded as he smiled at her, "You are never alone. Remember that. Your family is a miracle that was given to you when you came to this world…they brought you in here and will care for you always. Remember…not everything is perfect for the miracle to take place. Sometimes, it just takes a little time and an open heart to see it for it being there…"

* * *

_

Mia smiled at all the guys, who were fighting to get their share of the food. After she had gotten hers, it became a free-for-all and she chose to stay out of it. Recalling her grandfather's words, she sank into deep thought as the boys argued.

"Oh come on! I eat more then you all! I should get that first!" Kento cried as Sage snatched it away with the tart reply, "Which is why you should go last, since you can polish it all off."

Kento indignantly sputtered as Rowen just smiled, taking his things quickly, followed by Ryo who was smart enough to stay out of the fight brewing between the bearers of Halo and Hardrock.

"A miracle takes time…and an open heart…" Mia muttered to herself, smiling slightly as she thought about it.

Cye, who had already been served, turned to Mia, noticing that she wasn't really paying attention, "Mia…? You alright? What do you mean, a 'miracle'?"

"Yes…a miracle." Mia smiled at the perplexed look of all the guys, who now stared at her, "Just realizing that there was one about me all along."

_A…miracle…just needs time…and an open heart…

* * *

_

_Authors note: I did this one out of the idea that a reviewer of Cherished, gave me. She said she really liked Rowen, and wondered what it was that happened to Mia's parents. Soo, I thought up this. Let me know what you think. I'm currently brain storming a new idea for a longer story then a one shot, and I have one person acting as a beta reader, but I think I'm going to need one more. If anyone would like too help me out, let me know. And I wanted to thank each of the people who reviewed Cherished. _

_Anyways, I also wanted to list a special thank you to my Beta Reader, and my close friend, whose code name shall be: **The Sacred Bovine.**_ _She puts up with my complaints when I can't figure something out, and then helps me come up with the nutty ideas to do it._

_Anyways, thanks all_

_Hikaru161…((or Lena17...when not signed in. lol))!_

**Message from Beta Reader: The Sacred Bovine:** uh...eat mor chiken! And…uh…hi?

Reviewers of the story _**Cherished **((all from ))_

_**Omelody: **Thanks for the idea! And thanks for the support! Rowen is cute, but I have to say my fave is Sage. sighs I'm terrible like that. _

_**Harry2:** Thanks! And I hope to have more work in the future up as well! _

_**Meira Evenstar:** Thanks a lot about the review in cherished! It warmed my heart a lot!_

_**Inda**: Thank you! I hope to see some more of your work as well!_

_**Team w03:** Thanks to you as well! I like meh fluff. : P _


End file.
